


Batman - Family Reunion

by ClashBlandycoot



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClashBlandycoot/pseuds/ClashBlandycoot





	Batman - Family Reunion

** Batman: Family Reunion **

Chapter 1 – This City Needs Me

Page 1

“Sacrifices…”

The camera hovers many miles above a gold and black city; it is mostly edged by water, with thick ribbons of roads tying the mass to the mainland. The city is messily divided into shining commercial, smoking industrial and dull residential districts, intersected by golden veins with constantly moving traffic running across them. The roads seem to be in perennial gridlock…

“…This city demands them…”

As we close into the city, massive and imposing structures start to form. Carrying the monikers of various “…corps” and “…techs” on their sides, they seem so large and numerous as to be able to sink the city if only an extra brick was added.

“…My parents sacrificed most of their wealth and, ultimately, their lives, for this city…”

We pan past these skyscrapers to see a dark silhouette perched atop the tallest. The figure is motionless apart from the flow of his cape, which billows wildly in the harsh wind. A heavy rain pelts down upon the figure and soaks everything in sight.

“…And now…I sacrifice my life to stem the growth of the criminal element which threatens to engulf it…”

Floating towards the character reveals The Batman surveying the heaving metropolis. He is strong and calm, and views with the stoic expression of a war veteran waiting to pick off his chosen targets. The signs of his war are evident in his outfit, with many rips and stitches covering his black and grey suit. His cape is covered in tears and exposed mesh material, it flows into long, pointed tips. The very long tips of his pointed cowl are shortened on one side where the tip has been torn off one ear. There seems to be a constant mist around him, making him appear as almost a mythic figure, whilst obfuscating many of his humanising features, making him appear more of a beast than a man.

“ …Sacrifices…”

The beast throws open his wings, blowing the mist around him out ever further. He prepares to leap from his perch and fly out into the night.

“…It’s what they would have wanted…”

The full extent of the Beast’s damaged suit can be seen in his splayed wings as he flys effortlessly above the city. Shown from above he fulfils the promise made by his bearing that he is indeed, swooping monster.

Page 2

The Cave is dark and oppressive, ethereal and forbidding at the same moment; the lack of light dares any occupant to explore its depths with the promise of never returning from its deep crevasse. A single oculus shines a silver spotlight into the cave, with moonlight illuminating dramatic stalagmites and stalactites reaching out to impale each other. The constant rustling of bats can he heard in the caverns as a constant soundtrack.

Only this moonlight and the blinking of computers and machinery penetrate the inky blackness. A broken and twisted old man can be seen leaning on a cane; he is reaching for a small item on a table next to him.

As we zoom in, we see Alfred, old and battered, stooped over and shaking. He too, has seen too many battles, and is displaying the clear signs of a PTSD sufferer. He takes another sip of his whiskey. His clothes are old, dirty and dishevelled, merely a shadow of his former self. We don’t see his face straight away, but he moves with the detached sluggishness of a man who has given up on himself, and his family.

The beast materialises behind him, as if a ghastly representation of Alfred’s internal fears, however, he is all too real. The Batman see’s Alfred quickly put down his drink. Alfred says…

“Master Wayne, I did not realise you were back so early…”

The Batman says, showing no apparent concern for his mentor and guardian…

“Is it ready yet?”

Alfred drops his head, seemingly not wanting to have the conversation with his charge…

“Sir… I’m not sure you want to do this…”

The Batman turns away, and seemingly occupies himself with a display monitor. A deep yet calm anger creeps into his voice. This is an emotion he carries for every day of his life…

“Don’t tell me what I want, Alfred… Let’s just get started…”

As Batman turns to regard his forsaken guardian with a scowl, Alfred responds with a resigned whimper…

“As you wish, Master Bruce.”

Page 3

Batman pulls down his cowl to reveal a battered visage. Where once he had a head of full, dark hair; he is now bald, with a number of scars running over his head and down to his face and neck. His often broken nose and dark eyes show a man who gave up on his public persona of the rich playboy, a long time ago, in pursuit of his obsession. To the rest of the city’s occupants, Bruce Wayne is nothing more than a reclusive spectre representing what eventually becomes of excess. In a lower voice now, he sighs…

“I understand your concern Alfred, you know how important this is…”

Bruce trails off and walks over to the medical bench he prepared for himself. Alfred turns to Bruce, almost composed, and pleased to have a statement to distract him for a moment…

“Yes Master Wayne, the start-up system has just completed. Lucius has promised it will be as close to real life as possible…”

Bruce removed his gloves and cape, he picks up a helmet and visor laying on the bench. Both are linked to a hulking supercomputer system, one of the most powerful of its kind and built especially for this experiment. Alfred continues…

“However, you haven’t included any display…”

Bruce lies down on the bed. Alfred continues…

“…If you get into distress… I won’t be able to see…”

Bruce cuts him off sharply.

“Yes Alfred, I think it is best that you do not see.”

Bruce places the helmet over his head, and visor over his eyes. A rare look of anticipation forms into his expression, tempered with a hint of fear of what may come. He forces calmness back into his mind, a process he has practiced on a daily basis.

“Ok Alfred…”

Alfred looks over to his master.

“Godspeed, Master Wayne.”

Bright light encapsulates Bruce’s vision and visage as he hears the machines whirr into life. He is transported into a different place and time. As if he was thrown across the speeding lights of space, into a parallel universe…

Page 4

Bruce pushes open the large ornate doors of his living room. He hears the crackle of the fire place and sees the inferno casting shadows dancing about the large, dark room. Two figures stand between him and the fire, one tall and imposing; the other shorter and softer, but no less a towering figure to Bruce. They both give off a warmth seemingly independent to the fire, and vastly more powerful. Bruce, at once awed and elated, whispers to the silhouettes…

“Mother… Father…”

End of Chapter

Chapter 2 – Family Reunion

Page 1

Sat in the cavernous dining room of the Wayne Mansion, the newly reunited family are sat across the large dining table; Bruce on one side, his mother and father on the other. The room is dark and cavernous seeming, only few lights illuminate the area, to the point that the walls are barely visible, creating the sense that the room continues infinitely. The portraits and ornaments that once adorned are now missing, leaving only dim shadows of where they once hung.

The elder Waynes regard the room and their son with a dim sense of incredulity. Bruce says…

“It is so good to see you both again; we have a lot to catch up on…”

Martha says.

“Were happy to see you Bruce, you look so different now… So does the house.”

Thomas says.

“Yes son, you must have been busy. This place looks like you have barely been in it…”

Bruce almost cuts him off…

“As I say, I do have a lot to tell you. But first we should eat; Alfred will have prepared us something.”

As he finishes, Alfred’s haggard frame appears in the doorway, barely able to push the cart towards the table. He approaches the table and rises himself up, a smile forms on his face.

“Master and Mistress Wayne, welcome back; I am very happy to serve you once again.”

Thomas replies.

“It’s good to see you again Alfred.”

Martha is barely able to conceal her horror at Alfred’s appearance. Bruce smiles…

Page 2

A news report on the monitor displays an article on the sale of Waynetech to Queen Consolidated many years ago.

“…why Bruce? You know how much work it took us to build that company…”

“I understand, it was just that the running became too much for me to handle…”

“Then pass the responsibility on to Lucius, you could have just resigned and sat back. The news says that it has been completely dismantled.”

“I know, but I thought it better to just remove the distraction from my life entirely.”

Martha places a calming hand over her husband’s, she says.

“Ok son, I trust that you took the best action you could.”

“yes, it was worth it… Listen, I know you must be confused… but the work I have been able to do since I removed all distractions was worth it. I will be able to show you soon.”

Bruce was nervous and twitchy, a barely contained ball of energy, as if uncomfortable in his own skin. His mother regarded him with showing no obvious signs of concern.

“Ok Bruce, so tell us about your good work...”

His nervousness intensified, as if he had a secret that he was reluctant to share. Shifting in his seat, Bruce began to speak. Excited and terrified at the same time…

“When you left, I was so scared, so helpless. I was afraid of what was out there, in the world, and who wanted to hurt me… I knew that you both had your charity organisations set up to help people, but I thought I could do something better. I saw the evils of humanity that took you from me, and decided to fight that evil with…”

He is cut off, Bruce’s eyes dart to the window, dark clouds and harsh rain floated over the view of Gotham, bringing with them a deep sense of foreboding. A single beam of light broke through the darkness and was dancing across the clouds. At the end of the beam, a familiar icon was cut into its edge. Surprised at his son’s pause, Thomas asks.

“Bruce?”

Bruce stands up; his harried look changes to a smirk, as if he was happily relieved of his human contact. He looks at his parents and a deep calmness enters his voice.

“I’m sorry, but I must go. We can continue when I get back.”

Martha also stands.

“Bruce, I don’t…”

“Don’t worry, I won’t be long.” He growls to his butler. “Alfred, look after them.”

His father rises also.

“Where are you going, son, at this late hour?”

“I will tell you everything when I get back.”

He storms out of the room and barrels through the doors, his footsteps echoing through the empty halls as he leaves. Martha turns to look out of the same window, she sees nothing.

Page 3

The Waynes wander through the empty house; they see the now vacant spaces where furniture and decorations once graced. Thomas reaches out to touch a space where a bust of his great grandfather, Solomon Wayne, once sat; only to find his fingers covered in dust.

Thomas, once a very well respected surgeon and doctor, built his reputation in Gotham city through his dogged determination and technical skill. He, along with his wife and friend, Lucius Fox, built the WayneTech Corporation into being the central hub of Gotham city. With the massive resources afforded to him, he used his power and influence to develop various philanthropic organisations to help the poor and disenfranchised elements of the population to climb out of the slums that threatened to consume the city.

He was a tall and imposing figure, however, as he aged his features mellowed and he became a kinder, gentler figure of authority.

Martha sharply contrasted his stature, but not his personality. She was shorter, but no less imposing than her husband. Her sharp facial features alluded to her fierce intelligence and intensity. She was a practicing psychiatrist when she met Thomas, and soon she concentrated her efforts in the building of the family business and various charities.

Together they had become the first family of Gotham city, and where the toast of many high society events. Being media darlings, the city was in celebration at the birth of their son.

Thomas sat at the screen of the computer reading reports of how the sale of WayneTech and the more reclusive actions of their son had diminished the Wayne family star in Gotham. He saw articles about the rise of the ‘Supervillian’, and how the appearance of ‘The Batman’ had brought the city to the brink of panic. He read how many of his friends and acquaintances had succumbed to the madness that ensued with the appearance of the Batman.

Thomas Elliot, Harvey Dent, Victor Zasz, the children of their friends, all had been driven to madness and crime by the appearance of the Batman. The tabloids all carried stories of atrocities and murder perpetrated by characters such as ‘The Joker’ and ‘the Sarecrow’.

Page 4

As Martha stalked the corridors of the mansion, she noticed the level of disrepair in many of the rooms. What few rooms where used by Bruce, were messy and cluttered. However, when she walked back into their master bedroom for the first time, she noticed that it was kept in perfect order. As if they had never left.

A shadow is cast in the doorway, as Alfred steps into view. Martha is at first surprised to see him, then her face turns to a smile as he hobbles into the room. He is unrecognisable to her, once their trusted carer and friend, she remembers him as a youthful and caring man, now reduced to a hallowed shell of his former self. He says.

“Ma’am, I have prepared some supper for you and Mister Wayne.”

In the dining room, Martha and Thomas are being served by Alfred. As he leaves she says…

“Please join us, old friend, you look tired.”

“Thank you Ma’am, I’m feeling my age these days.”

Thomas says. “Yes, about that, you don’t look well. As if you have been through a war. Please Alfred, what has happened to you?”

“My apologies Sir, but the last few years have not been kind to me, especially with Master Wayne’s constant crusade. It has taken a toll, I’m afraid…”

“Crusade, what do you mean? Please just tell us what is going on? Everything is so strange here now.”

“Well, Sir… For the last few years Bruce has been…”

A blood curdling scream cuts him off, his face becomes ashen and his mouth drops. The Batman staggers into the room, blood spurting out of the wounds in his abdomen and arm. He tears off his mask to reveal that he is Bruce. Thomas and Martha jump to their feet, with wide eyes and grey skin. Alfred struggles and falters to his feet and rushes over to Bruce. As Bruce blacks out Alfred tries to steady him, blood seeping onto his clothes. His mother screams…

“BRUCE!”

As Thomas helps to lift his son Alfred turns to them both and manages…

“Medical equipment… we must take him down to…”

Thomas “Down to where?”

“To the Cave…”

End of Chapter

Chapter 3 – The Cave

Page 1

Bruce is laid out on the medical bench in the cave, his upper body stripped to expose his damaged flesh. Alfred and Thomas work through the night to heal his wounds. The scene is so horrific that the elder Waynes haven’t even noticed the expensive equipment and weapons decorating the space. As Thomas completes the final stitch on his son’s body, Bruce’s screams fade as he blacks out again.

He awakes to see his Mother and Father standing over him, Alfred is cowering off to one side, shaking and crying. Martha, tears running down her face, says…

“Bruce, what have you done?”

He summons the strength to sit up on the bench. His parents stare at him with wide eyes. His father says.

“This is what you have been wanting to tell us?”

“Yes…”

“That you’re ‘The Batman’?”

“Yes…”

Anger crosses his father’s face, he steps back looking around him at the piles of technology and weaponry that fill the cave.

“…And all of this, this is what you sold our company, and charities, and loyalties for?”

“Yes…”

His mother, steps over to comfort Alfred. She says…

“My god, look at what he’s done to you…”

Bruce, head bowed, whispers. “But, I did this to…”

She cuts him off with a wave of her hand. She steps over to a display hung on the wall. Inside the floor-lit hangs a red and yellow outfit, with a large black ‘R’ logo on the chest.

His Father continues, accusatory. “I’ve read about you, ‘The Batman’ is the reason that these ‘Supervillans’ exist. Your actions have caused the deaths of so many people, you have spread fear and hatred through the city…”

As she steps closer to the glass, she sees a small plaque reading.

‘In memory of Jason Todd’

She whispers, tears running down her cheek.

“Jason Todd?”

Her words echo through the cave, Bruce remains silent, head lowered.

Thomas joins her at the cabinet as Alfred looks on.

“Jason… He was killed by ‘The Joker’, he was only a boy…”

He turns to Bruce, voice calm and dark.

“…and he wasn’t the only one, was he, Bruce…”

Martha closes her eyes and whispers.

“You brought a child into this…”

As we look upon the outfit of Bruce’s former ward, Thomas reaches an arm around his wife as she drops her head into a sob. The lights of the display cast their shadows long across the cold rock. We pan back to see Bruce sat on the bench looking upon his reunited family.

End of Chapter

Chapter 4 – 

Page 1

Two days passed whilst Bruce recovered from his injuries, his parents had decided to give him a wide berth as they processed what had happened in the Cave. Alfred kept them up to date with his recovery and he had already restarted his normal training regimen.

However, things were far from normal in Wayne Manor, and it didn’t take Thomas and Martha long to decide what had to be done.

Bruce, after a full day of exercises, stepped out of his shower to see a note left for him by Alfred. It read simply,

‘9pm,Living Room’.

Page 2

Bruce stepped into the living room; the fire was roaring casting its shadows across the room once again. However, he didn’t feel any warmth coming from the room and its occupants; he only felt the heat of anger and pain. His parents where sat on one of the ornate sofas in the centre of the room, his father motioned for him to sit on the opposing one. Alfred stood at the end of the room behind his parents, stooped and shaking, to Bruce, in his pathetic way. His parents had a stern look to their faces. His father started…

“Bruce, your mother and I have been talking, and we are very concerned with your choice of lifestyle…”

Bruce’s eyes narrowed, a deeply confused and concerned look entered his face. He started to question them, but his father cut him off with a wave of his hand.

“Please son, no questions…” He sighs and continues, “We think that for everyone’s safety, all this ‘Batman’ stuff needs to stop.”

Martha continues her husband’s statement…

“We understand that you have suffered severe trauma in the past , and you must have been so scared, so scared” she pauses, “But your actions, to become this Batman character, you have put everyone in danger…”

Bruce could feel a rising anger within him; his chosen lifestyle was being questioned, worse, threatened. He started to speak.

“But…”

His father cut him off…

“No Bruce, there is no ‘but’. What happens if someone finds out who you are? We are all at risk, us, Alfred, yourself. What happens if someone comes here? We could all be killed…”

Martha says “People have already been killed, Jason…”

Bruce tries again to speak, “But, I did this all for you…”

His father, now angered “For us? How dare you say that? You think we wanted you to dress up as a bat and go out into the night! You think we wanted you to go out and brutalise the citizens of this city?”

Bruce calls back sheepishly, “You told me that sacrifices are needed to make this city a better place. You told me that I could make a difference…”

His father shouts back… “Bruce!? You had our vast wealth and influence at your disposal! We had organisations that were making a difference! All of these resources, you could have used to make this a better city for everyone! You knew what we meant; do not twist our words to suit your own choices!”

Bruce, bows his head. His father continues, now standing…

“You have turned this city into a nest of fear and hatred. ‘The Batman’ has only brought out the worst elements in this city. Respected people and the children of our friends… Once good and upstanding leaders have been reduced, one way or another, into these demented villians who only exist to spread death and chaos. How many people have died as a result of your crusade Bruce? How many?”

Martha reaches a hand to her husband to get him to sit back down on the sofa. She looks to Bruce and calmly says…

“We have made the decision, Bruce… To reveal ‘The Batman’s’ identity…”

Fear rose within Bruce, boiling his blood and causing him to jolt upright. Martha continues…

“…Alfred, your father and I will go into hiding, we have enough money left to safely stay hidden…”

The terror continued to grow within Bruce and brutal anger manifested on his features, his fists balled on his lap as he grew tense. Martha says…

“…Wayne Mansion, will be destroyed along with the Cave and any other trace of ‘The Batman’s’ presence…”

Bruce struggled with his shock as pure fury seeped out of every pore, he visibly began to shake. Martha continues…

“…as for you Bruce…”

She pauses and sighs, as if summoning the strength to speak he last words…

“…we have arranged for you to be taken to a secure facility, where you will be looked after and you can work through your psychosis…”

Page 3

With that Bruce explodes, all of the terror and fury at his life being deconstructed launches out of him into one blood curdling exclamation. He stands as he shouts…

“NO!”

The room falls silent as his family regards their seething son. His mother starts to say…

“Son, you are sick and suffering. You need…”

He screams back to them, unable to control his brutal anger…

“No, you cannot take everything from me! Everything I have done, I have done for you! You wanted me to make this city a better place, to make the sacrifices. Well I have made those sacrifices!”

Thomas tries to interject, standing again, “No son, you are twisting our wishes. You are not well, you need help...”

Bruce turns to his father, eyes wide with fury and breathing hard. Alfred moves to Thomas’s side. Bruce shouts back…

“I do not need your help! I am only carrying out your wishes! To try and heal Gotham!”

Thomas steps forward to counter Bruce, anger at his son’s recklessness growing within him. Martha, shifts in her seat, but remains calm and stern. Thomas says…

“No son, this not the right thing to do and it ends now. This is not what we wanted for you…”

Before he can finish, Bruce lunges for his father’s throat and screams…

“I DON’T CARE!!!”

Bruce grabs his father’s throat and pushes him to the floor. Alfred tries to tear them apart, but Bruce throws him aside with ease. He continues to scream…

“YOU CANNOT STOP ME!!! YOU CANNOT STOP ME!!! YOU CANNOT…”

Bruce stops screaming to look at his father struggling in his vice-like grip, he sees his mother screaming as she helps Alfred to his feet, blood running down his head over his face. Bruce lets go of his father and falls back to his knees. He sees his mother crouching to his side and lifts him also to his knees, Alfred and Martha help Thomas to his feet.

“Stop” Bruce says still on his knees.

His family tower over him, and slowly start to blur out of focus.

“Stop” he says again.

Their outlines start to fizzle and colour fades from his view. Blackness starts to creep in on the edges of Bruce’s sight. He raises his wringing hands above his head and screams with blood curdling ferocity…

“STOPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!”

Blackness, nothing…

The scream echoes for a second as Bruce is pulled back to consciousness. He raises from the bench with a start and tears the helmet from his head and rips the wires from his torso and neck. Sweat runs down his head and face, threatening to cover his vision, and he pants as his heart struggles to slow down.

Alfred hurries to Bruce’s side, the concern and fear evident in his face. He says…

“Master Bruce! Are you alright?”

Bruce grimaces…

“I’m ok Alfred, don’t worry…”

Alfred sighs, clearly relieved, adding this latest round of stress and fear to the weight he carries with him forever. He slows his breathing and finally asks…

“Did you find out what you wanted to know?”

Bruce, sits silent for a moment and reflects on what had seen. The fear and concern of his parents, and the choices and decisions they were forced to make as a result of Bruce’s choices. He knew that they were right and the actions they had taken where for the safety of everyone he had ever cared for. He knew that right now he had the opportunity to end all of the madness and anger that had encapsulated his life up to this point. He turned to look at Alfred and said…

“No Alfred, please delete all of the data and destroy the simulator…”

He turned away from Alfred and started towards the Cave’s exit.

“I’m going back out on patrol”

Alfred drops his head and whispers…

“As you wish, Master Bruce.”

As ‘The Batman’ steps off the cliff edge and flies away into the night, Alfred reaches for his bottle of whiskey.

Page 4

“Sacrifices…”

In a damp and dark backstreet many figures can be seen enagaged in close combat.

“…This city demands them…”

We see hands and arms carrying bottles and knives being blocked by the hulking arms of ‘the Batman’.

“…My parents sacrificed most of their wealth and, ultimately, their lives, for this city…”

The Batman, grabs one of the legs and breaks it with his own.

“…And now…I sacrifice my life to stem the growth of the criminal element which threatens to engulf it…”

We see another combatant pull out a gun and fire into the blackness.

“ …Sacrifices…”

The Batman, grabs his arm, crushing the owner’s wrist and cracking a fist into the man’s face; breaking their nose and splattering blood all over their head.

“…It’s what they would have wanted…”

We see The Batman holding himself up against the wall, with blood gusing out of the wound in his abdomen. He is covered in blood and struggling to stand, he bears his teeth to combat the pain. We pan down and away from his to show the nearby skyscrapers dwarf him against the dark backdrop of Gotham city.

The End


End file.
